


ding ding realization

by shafusu



Series: them rarepairs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College!AU, M/M, if u squint u can see past bokunoya, more like mentions of ushinoya, talking the fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shafusu/pseuds/shafusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya has problems, but that's what old friends are for right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	ding ding realization

**Author's Note:**

> Same universe as Hot Hot Pocket, it's not necessary to read it tho unless u need Ushinoya in ur life

Yuu sighed aloud, the sound passing through him aggressively.  

By him, his laptop sat as his only company. His fingers drummed gently along the edge of the screen, using his free hand to scrub at his face.

“You know I can't go to Ryuu, he wouldn't know what to tell me,” He murmured, lips turned into a pout.

“And you think Asahi-san can?” A voice rang in an un-amused drawl.

Asahi yelped, “Keiji!”

Yuu did his best to suppress a laugh, “Well, he's the only one that has some semblance of a relationship,” He remarked, repositioning himself on his stomach and dragging the laptop over so he could sit in front of the camera.  

Keiji sat himself down next to Asahi, quizzical expression on his face as Asahi continued giving Yuu one of concern. It almost reminded him of Daichi and Suga, perhaps not so much their appearance or gestures, but more so that they both looked like they were getting ready to give Yuu some advice. Love advice. From his parents. It would have made him laugh if it wasn't a serious situation for Yuu. He felt like there was a lot on the line, his livelihood, his happiness. It felt like a romance movie, though it was unrealistic by the incredible lack of women and how all the men were dating each other.

All two he supposed. But Yuu was hoping to add himself to the roster.

“What are you trying to achieve, Nishinoya?” Keiji’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

Yuu picked at his lip thoughtfully, “I want to date this man!” He cried finally, throwing his head onto the covers, “He's cute and kinda rough around the edges but I don't mind that! Whenever he smiles at me I'm on top of the fucking world!”

“N-Nishinoya..?”

Yuu raised his head, “Yeah, what is it Asahi-san?”

“We couldn't understand you with your face in your blankets...like that.”

Oh.

“Sorry about that,” Yuu propped his head up on his hand.

Keiji leaned forward, “So you were saying?”

Yuu took in a deep breath, “I really really like him. Ushijima isn't--he isn't a bad guy you know? Ya gotta get to know him and stuff, and when ya do y’find out he really likes sculpting even though he's bad at painting what he makes. Doesn't like super strong teas and isn't good at art but appreciates it! He's fun to be around and likes playing video games with me even if I get loud! He's just..very fun. I like being around him.” Yuu finished, huffing out harshly, face warm.

Asahi smiled softly, “You enjoy being around him a lot?”

“Yes.”

“Do you miss him, even now?” Keiji asked.

Yuu nodded, dropping his head back into his blankets. It hadn't occurred to him until Keiji asked, but the answer was so clear. He didn't have to think about it, and truly thinking never really suited Yuu. The more he thought the more riled up he became, the more the tumbling in his gut became worse and he didn't know if he'd be able to stop it. In reality, he was afraid. He wasn't the best at reading people, only on the court. Yuu couldn't tell how much Ushijima actually liked him, though he was sure it was a good amount.

Whether or not it was enough to be willing to date him was another story entirely.

“Nishinoya. I think you should mention this to him.”

Keiji’s voice made him raise his head, figuring that the look on his face matched the surprised look on Asahi’s.  

“I should?”

A nod followed before the next sentence, “You like this man. It's burning you up, so much so that you don't know what to do with your energy. I suggest you tell him, tell him how you feel. Express it.”

Asahi’s gaze turned understanding, gentle, turning back to look at Yuu, “Keiji’s right. You never know, he might like you back.”

“And if he doesn't?”

Asahi quirked a brow, both him and Keiji giving each other amused looks, Asahi being the one to respond in the end.

“And since when has the creator of Rolling Thunder ever doubted himself or been afraid of anything?”

Yuu narrowed his eyes, “I just don't wanna ruin our friendship if that's all we can have.”

“It shouldn't if you are good friends,” Keiji said, “You'll find that if someone as blunt as you say Ushijima is doesn't like you, you'll know immediately. Take it into consideration, I'm firm in my belief that it could be worth it.”

“And if he says no? And I become so heartbroken I'm forced to move back and change my face and name?” Yuu asked pointedly, half kidding.

“I will gladly call you Hermit-san and prepare care packages,” Keiji nodded solemnly.

Yuu snorted, crinkling his nose, “What are you, a mom?”

“Bokuto-san left me traumatized. I wholeheartedly believe I became one at sixteen.”

Asahi looked exasperated, “He showed up yesterday, screaming something about the atrocities of timezones and how paperclips have multiple uses.”

“He then proceeded to give us both paper clip jewelry. An endearing gesture, of course, but a waste of paperclips. I tried to explain but he was so dazzled by his own magnificence that my words weren't heard--not an uncommon event,” Keiji continued.

“He misses you,” Asahi tacked on, shake of his head following, “--The gang, or whatever he calls them. But I think he'll be happy to hear you're doing okay.”

Yuu smiled sadly, going back to pressing his cheek into his palm, “I figured..,” He let out a quiet yawn, “I got a class in a few hours. So I should probably head to bed. Thanks you guys, for you know, helping me out with this. I really really appreciate it.”

Keiji offered a curt nod, “Of course, see you soon Nishinoya. It's time I showered anyway,” He announced, pressing a quick kiss to Asahi’s cheek before walking off. 

“Hey, Asahi-san?”

“Hm?” 

“Don't,” Yuu breathed out tiredly, “Mention any of this to Kou, yeah? If he wants to know how I'm doing, just, I'm fine. But about Ushijima? Please don't. Not yet. I'll tell him myself when I'm ready.” 

Asahi regarded him quietly, closing his eyes briefly, “Yeah, of course. I'll tell Keiji not to mention anything too.”

“Thanks, you're seriously the best. Goodnight.” 

The older man smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners, “I'm glad you think that. Goodnight.” 

Yuu clicked off Skype, closing his computer and curling into his bed, body buzzing with the prospect of tomorrow. His will resurfaced, testing waters until it settled in one final push, the drive to get what he wanted because it made him happy. It made it hard to get to sleep, but he needed it to get to practice, to make it til the end of the day. 

He just wanted to be right about this one.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 1am


End file.
